


Awakening

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just Jack and Stephen as we all want them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.
> 
> A/N: My muses gave me this little ficlet.

* * * * 

 

Stephen woke in a sea of desire. He opened his eyes, only to find himself trapped between the hot mouth that feasted upon him and exploring fingers that prepared and stretched him further. 

”Jack... please my love...” he begged, almost beside himself with need. His hips tried to raise from the bed on their own accord, but firm hands prevented the movement effectively. He writhed under intense caresses, pleading with Jack to show some mercy.

Hot kiss smothered Stephen's moan as he was slowly filled to bursting. He arched his back, wanting his lover as deep as possible. Jack fit in him like he was made to make love to him. Stephen lifted his gaze and swallowed when he noticed the same feelings shining brightly in astonishing blue eyes. They kissed deeply as Jack set slow but satisfying pace. Their bodies moved together, fitting perfectly, and rest of the world faded away. 

"So sweet... so hot... I love you...love you..." Jack breathed along with his movements. Stephen trembled beneath him as they lifted together in the heights of ecstasy. He moaned Jack's name as his body finally exploded and he released between them, Jack's completion only adding his pleasure.

His whole body was humming with satisfaction and he wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close. The rest of the world and its duties could wait one more moment.

 

The End


End file.
